ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Shanbahac
Shanbahac( (formerly known as Latip) is a world ruled by Lord Nosidda Background The Original Inhabitants were known as the Squoomians, they were peaceful, gentle ,wise and the kindest beings in the universe. They were Humanoid rodents with Purple Fur Red stripes, Yellow Eyes, Green Noses and Blue Ears With Orange Spots. They turned their world into a Paradise witch is why Lord Nossidda wanted to ruin all of that and remake the planet into his own Twisted Image. In Just One Day he turned this Utopia into a Dystopia. History Lord Nosidda went to the Lego Universe and Freed the Serpentine from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu He used a spell he Learned centuries prior to his suspended animation to make them evil again and killed Skales and made Slithra the General of Hypnobrai Tribe again The Serpentine made him their leader He then took the bones of Anacondrai Tribe and cloned new members including their new General witch Nosidda named Hissta. He brought the Serpentine over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension were they all became flesh and blood instead of Lego Plastic. The Serpentine loved Being taller and having fingers He took some Fangpyre Tribe venom and DNA From Each Tribe and went to planet Latip and severed all its communications with rest of the galaxy so they couldn’t call for help and turned 10 Million Young Strong Healthy Males and 10 Million Young Strong Healthy Females into 2 Million Young Strong Healthy Hypnobrai, 2 Million Young Strong Fangpyre, 2 Million Young Strong Anacondrai, 2 Million Young Strong Constrictai and 2 Million Young Strong Venomari (1 Million Male and 1 Million Female for each of them). They all the wiped out the rest of the Populace in less than 3 hours Nosidda Then had The Constrictai Tribe Dig Holes into 3 of Latip’s 7 moons and plant Giant Bombs into them, once they were all off the Moons Lord Nosidda activated the bombs thus destroying the moons. With only 4 moons left Latip’s ecosystems were all wrecked and changed dramatically. Nosidda Then had The Venomari Tribe go to Planet Rudeeze and placed a teleporting device in an almost impenetrable fortress were they killed everyone and had no casualties. Then they activated the teleporting device sending the fortress right in the center of the ruins of Latip’s capital, were it became Nosidda’s Home and Headquarters. Lord Nosidda went to the DreamWorks Dragons Universe and collocated DNA from every Dragon Species in the world except the dragon that only appear in books & videogames, and Fireworm Dragons and cloned them so he could introduce them all to Latip’s were they would all live, multiple and thrive. He also He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV Series) Universe and collected the DNA of Serpinataurs and Combined It To the DNA of the Mutant Dragon, The Screaming Death to create a new Dragon Species Witch he Named The Eradicators and they also would all live, multiple and thrive on the Planet. He made the clones of Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus and any Dragon Species just as big, bigger or close to its size all smaller and made the about the size of Elephants and they also would all live, multiple and thrive on the Planet. Lord Nosidda renamed Planet Latip after his Father Shanbahac Gathering all the Treasures scattered across Shanbahac, Nosidda used his new Wealth to Buy Slaves. After Lord Nosidda's Defeat the Serpentine plunged Planet Shanbahac into Civil War 'Notable Inhabitants' *Lord Nosidda *Serpentine (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) **Hypnobrai Tribe General Slithraa **Fangpyre Tribe General Fangtom **Anacondrai Tribe General Hissta (Lord Nosidda Created Him) **Constrictai Tribe General Skalidor **Venomari Tribe General Acidicus *Eradicus *Desolation *Diabolico *Malignus *Kill-Gore *Smytus *Obliteron *Trepidation *Ferocitus *Dragons (from DeramWorks Dragons) Trivia *Shanbahac is 5 times bigger than planet earth * Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash